


Dominance of L

by Dark Angel (NiaChase)



Series: LawLight [3]
Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms, Death Note (Anime & Manga), Original Work
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Blindfolds, Bondage, Bottom Yagami Light, Boys Kissing, Dildos, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Flavored Lube, Hand Jobs, Ice Play, M/M, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Punishment, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:54:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22269751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NiaChase/pseuds/Dark%20Angel
Summary: L plays dominant in the bedroom and shows no mercy for Light.
Relationships: L & Yagami Light, L/Yagami Light
Series: LawLight [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1568467
Comments: 6
Kudos: 160





	Dominance of L

Light wasn't usually the one on the receiving end, but whenever L takes over, it would leave him hurting for days and Light loved it. Today, Light was chained to the bed headboard, blindfolded, and gagged as the bed dipped behind him. L kissed down his spine lightly, Light fresh from the shower.

He took in the smell of vanilla, humming softly as he remembers the smell. Next to them was a couple of things: lube, a good size dildo, ice, and a cloth to clean the mess. They talked about it and it wasn't the first time, but they do it a few times a year and it excited them each time. 

"You look so sexy when you let me take control. How does it feel to be helpless?" L said threateningly, promising Light for a rough time. Light couldn't say anything, spit starting to slid down his chin from the ball gag. L chuckled softly, sliding his fingers through Light's hair only to yank his head back. 

"Tonight, you are going to be my little whore," L whispered in his ear before teasing his earlobe. Light moaned at the warm tongue followed by teeth lightly pulling it, making Light rock on the bed, L's body hovering over his. 

L ground his hips, letting Light feel his half-hard cock grow against his ass. "You want this in you? You want my hard cock to pound you until you can't remember your name?" L taunted. Light raised his hips, begging silently for L to not tease. 

But L was exactly that: A fucking tease.

L slid his hand down Light's back and to his butt, giving it a squeeze as his thumb went down the crack of his ass and press against the twitching hole squeezing around nothing. "Oh baby, you should've told me about your greedy hole. Already asking for a nice thick cock. We're just getting started." L said before moving his hand to lube it up.

Light heard the cap coming off and the smell of strawberries tickling his nose. L lift his butt up to prevent Light from humping the mattress. L dipped in a finger, Light moaning and starting to hump, but finding no friction for his aching cock. He whined as L put in another finger.

"This is not for your pleasure, baby. This is mine, just like your body, your sexy sounds your making, and the pleasure I get when I finally fuck your ass. Greedy whores like you get to keep the seeds I'm going to bury in you. In your dirty mouth and thirsty hole." L told him, putting in the third finger. Light cried when L keeps grazing his prostate, not abusing it as much as Light wants. His cock leaked with precome onto the sheets, Light choking on his own spit, but L was right.

He only wants L's cock to cum in him, to feel it leak out of his ass and down his thighs. It felt so amazing to be used as a slut, to hear L tell him how dirty he was. L took the ball gag out of his mouth, Light coughing to catch a breath, but wasn't allowed once L stuck his fingers that were once in his ass.

"Clean it up. Do you like the taste of it? I bet you do." L said. Light tasted the flavored lube around those nimble fingers forcing down his throat, Light's only thought was that he was wished it was L's cock. It was close enough, Light sliding his tongue in between and sucking on the tips. "You're not going to get anything from my fingers. You need a cock if you're going to suck like that." L said, moving his fingers and grabbing the dildo.

He lubed the dildo and rubbed the tip against Light's lips. Light opened his mouth, tongue and mouth ready to suck and lick the fake cock. "Greedy slut. Always ready to put your mouth on a cock. Maybe that's what your mouth is meant to do." L said. Light agreed silently, bobbing his head as if his life depends on it. L watched, Light taking as much as he can, choking himself.

He watched those pink lips slide up and down that cock, spit glistening from the dim light of the room. L couldn't help but jack off to it, imagining that tongue licking and that mouth sucking the life out of him. He gave special attention to the tip, peals of precome sliding down his hand.

Light was the hottest person he ever had, never going to let the guy go. He was perfect for dominating L most nights, but a total whore every time L takes over. L groan, not wanting to cum quite yet, but kept his strokes in time with Light's bobs, sometimes slowing down to delay himself.

He let go when he knows he couldn't hold back much longer, ready to plant his seed in Light's ass. Light's butt was in the air, his hole puckering and wet from the lube. L blew softly, watching the hole tighten and cry in shock. Spurts of precome came from his cock, Light damn-near cumming. 

L chuckled. "I wouldn't cum baby. Remember, your body is mine and this pleasure is mine." L warned. Light wanted to cry, but it felt so good to hold back. He didn't know how long he can hold back though. L lowered Light hips, taking hold of Light's hips with a grip. He went in with one smooth thrust.

Light shot off the toy and cried out, holding on to the restraints on his wrist, surely bruises were in the making. L grunted, Light's tights hole clenching around him. Light felt the warm rod deeper than his fingers were and it felt so good. He felt whole, completed, L's cock was the puzzle piece Light always needed.

L thrust slowly, getting Light to relax so he can last longer. But Light's hole always felt tight and new when L topped, so he didn't expect much to change. L aimed for Light's prostate, Light rocking back as much as he can. The tip of his cock against the sheets, more tease than he needed to hold back.

But L slam his cock with every thrust, rocking his insides and ripping him apart with pleasure coursing through his body. Light could barely hold himself up. He was lost in his pleasure, balls tightening, and toes curling, hinting that he was going to cum. 

Everything L knew. 

L took his cock out, stopping everything and delaying Light's very needed release. "L!" Light cried. L ignored it and turned Light over, the restraints long enough for it to happen. "Did you really think I wasn't going to know that you were going to cum?" L asked, grabbing a cube of ice. 

Light felt L's breath hit his lips, meaning L was close. "Please?" Light asked, begging softly. "You have to speak up, baby," L said before kissing him. Their tongues tangled and danced in their mouth, L biting Light bottom lips to gain control. Light let him, falling more and more into a submissive state as L dominated him. But what shocked him the ice on his chest and sliding down to his nipples. 

"Bad boys get punishments. When I say don't cum, I don't get ignored." L said, watching Light arch under him. He rubbed the melting cube around his nipples, watching them turn into hard nubs. When L teased the other, he placed his hot mouth on it, Light moaning as he felt his numb nipples come to life under L's tongue.

"L! Please! I won't do it again!" Light apologized. "For?" L asked. "For ignoring you. I promise I won't cum." Light said. "That's sweet, baby. But what do you want?" L asked. "Your cock!" Light said. "You have to be more specific than that," L told him. Light whined. 

"I want your cock deep in me, fucking me until you spill your seed in me until all I feel is you." Light told him. L smiled. "I think I can make that happen, but you know the rule," L said, spreading Light's legs out further, tossing the ice away. Light nodded. Lining up to Light's hole, he slid in softly, Light squeezing around him again. 

"Fuck, Light, you always feel so good around me. Always tight around me like you don't want me to leave." L said. Light bit his lip at the praise of being good. L thrust again, this time not going slow, giving Light what he wants. He kept a hand on Light's hip, the other sliding up Light's body.

"I love your body, how it reacts to my cock hitting that spot, watching it tighten up under my fingers. Is it that good baby? Is this what you want?" L asked. Light's words were lost to him, a series of moans and cries filling the room. L took it as an answer. L placed his hand on Light's throat, not enough pressure to make him choke.

"You have always been so sexy under me. Always giving me your best. Fuck! Your hole is so hot. You want my seed? You want me to cum in you?" L asked before feeling that pressure in his belly soon to bust. "Yes! Yes! Fuck me!" Light cried. He really needed this and no more teasing.

L threw his head back, moving his hand from Light's hip to jerking him off. "Cum with me! Damn, baby, I'm cumming!" L said before moaning, his thrust going sporadic. Light didn't have to wait, his hips jerking up as he shot his cum on his body. L painted his insides white with a groan, getting weak but making sure Light was fully done before stopping. 

He fell on Light, both huffing and too weak to even move. Light felt L's cock pulse in him, not caring if it stayed in the rest of the night. L moved the blindfold up so Light can see. It took him a minute longer to gain the strength to release Light from the restraints. 

Light's arms fell to the bed, arms throbbing from being held up. "You okay?" L asked. Light hummed. "Yeah. You're amazing, L." Light said, his body relaxing and drain for the night. L gave a lazy kiss to his shoulder. "Bubble bath in five minutes?" L asked.

"If only you're in it with me," Light said, feeling a bit tired. L chuckled, closing his eyes for the moment, enjoying the warm body heat from Light's body. Five minutes later, they were both asleep. They'll get to bubble bath later. 


End file.
